


TLC Second Generation headcanons

by PrincessSelene04



Series: TLC Second Generation [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Multi, Second Generation, tlc second gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: So I posted these on tumblr, but I also decided to post them on here, because I'll be able to get to them easier. I've had ideas about TLC second gen kids for a while now and I really wanted to get my ideas out there. If you'd like to hear about them, feel free to ask stuff in the comments, or DM me about them!Headcanons will be posted here, and then the next part will contain little fics about them.
Relationships: Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley
Series: TLC Second Generation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Kaider Kids

**Cinder and Kai only have one biological kid, but they initially planned to have two. They didn’t have a second because Cinder’s pregnancy was particularly difficult, and the labor even worse. She lost a lot of blood so her systems shut down, then she ended up going into a medically induced coma for a few days. Kai was very concerned. When she woke up, they agreed that one child was enough. A few years down the road however, they adopt a child from an orphanage in the city.**

_ Crown Princess Peony Songsuda is born on 26 January 134TE _

  * Peony is obviously named after Cinder’s stepsister, and it was Kai’s idea. Cinder would have cried if she could when he brought it up. I know we don’t officially know Kai’s mother’s name, but I’d like to think they’d also name their daughter after her, so that’s where her second name comes from. It means “beautiful girl.”
  * She has her father’s copper eyes and jet black hair, but her mother’s face, slender yet boyish build, and tanned skin. When she’s done growing she’s 5’6”
  * Demisexual™ 
  * She can’t manipulate bioelectricity
  * As the crown princess and only heir to the throne, Peony takes her diplomacy lessons with Torin and her dad very seriously. She absolutely loves when Kai or Cinder let her sit on their laps while they go over documents. She asks dozens of questions about what they are and how they’ll help people.
  * Her main goal as future empress is to improve the lives of everyone in the Commonwealth--cyborgs, lunars, earthens, the wolf mutants, you name it. She wants everyone to be happy.
  * That being said, even though she has a heart of gold, she can come off as cold and distant when she’s overly stressed. It doesn’t happen too often, but when it does everyone knows.
  * She has a beautiful singing voice and is constantly humming or singing while she does paperwork or wanders through the halls of the palace. Unfortunately she also sings while she sleepwalks. That’s right folks. Imagine the palace staff walking through the halls in the middle of the night and hearing an eight year old girl walking around, singing, and not responding anyone says her name. It’s creepy as hell. She doesn’t grow out of it until she’s 17
  * Extremely sassy, but better at hiding it than her parents are, Her insults are much more subtle.
  * The older she gets the more charismatic she becomes. Uncle Thorne may or may not have taught her how to charm her way into getting an extra cookie from the chef… and how to bat her eyelashes just enough--but not too much--that Kai would let her stay up past her bedtime and watch net dramas… She’s also great at giving inspirational speeches
  * She’s SMART. Literally retains information like her mother even though she doesn’t have a computer in her brain. It’s impressive. It shocks journalists and other world leaders when she pulls accurate statistics seemingly out of nowhere.
  * She loves to program (Cress taught her how in a single weekend) and read when she has free time--which is becoming more and more rare as she gets older.
  * She didn’t get her mother’s knack for fixing things, but sometimes they make androids together. Peony does the programming and Cinder and Yuki put the body together.
  * Speaking of Cress. Aunt Cress, Aunt Iko, and Uncle Jacin are her favorites of the extended family.
  * Iko helps her pick out her outfits every day and for every gala, ball, or celebration there may be. They have a blast trying things on and putting on mini fashion shows. But as fun as that is, Peony prefers to wear t-shirts and sweatpants (just like her parents) whenever possible.
  * Jacin taught her how to shoot a gun one summer when the crew got together for their annual reunion on the Benoit-Kesley farm. He gave clear instructions, but she wasn’t that good of a shot. He also taught her how to disarm someone and get away from anyone trying to kidnap her because “even though we’re in a time of peace, you’re still a princess and people will try to hurt you.”



_ Prince Yuki Kaito was born on 17 August 138TE, adopted on 28 August 141TE _

  * His first name means courage. When asked if he wanted a second name like his sister, three year old Yuki said he wanted daddy’s name, so that’s what they gave him.
  * Asian features, deep brown eyes, a baby face for their entire life, black hair that’s sometimes long sometimes short, all depends on what they’re in the mood for. Tanned skin similar to Cinder’s, lanky build. Cybernetic right leg. They’re 5’9 when they’re done growing.
  * Nonbi Gay™
  * Started going by they/them when 18. They were concerned about what media would say for a while since the royal family is looked at under a microscope.
  * How was he adopted you ask? Cinder went to an overcrowded orphanage hoping to give it attention and get some kids adopted. She was standing in front of the crowd of children, giving a speech when she looked down and saw a toddler in the front row. Her heart lurched at the sight of a toddler with a cybernetic leg too large for his body. 
  * She called Kai immediately, telling him about the little boy who would surely never get adopted--even though cyborg rights were better, people weren’t going out of their way to adopt cyborg children. She wasn’t saying that they should take him in, but when Kai said, “Peony’s been asking for a sibling, and we can give him a better life than anyone else in the world…” Cinder knew what he meant. She said she’d be back with the little boy when she was done filling out all the paperwork. 
  * When Cinder carried the little boy into the palace, Kai and seven year old Peony were the first to welcome him home.
  * Yuki is the furthest thing from shy. They love talking to palace staff and reporters and anyone else in sight.
  * As Yuki gets older, they vaguely remember their time in the overcrowded orphanage and sometimes has nightmares about it. Cinder and/or Kai are always there to soothe them though, holding them close and telling stories about the revolution.
  * Unlike their sister, Yuki doesn’t make their burns subtle. If a reporter somehow manages to piss them off, they will sass the person into hiding. Seriously. Ignorant reporters have transferred to different _countries_ because they were shamed by the prince.
  * They’re genuine and honest to a fault. They don’t believe in hiding their feelings on any subject. Sometimes Yuki is unintentionally brutal when talking to someone… Kai is working on helping them with that. Cinder thinks it’s fine because Yuki doesn’t have to worry about diplomacy as much as Peony does.
  * They’re also a bit naive. Yuki tries to see the best in everyone and gets hurt when someone doesn’t live up to the ideal version that was in their head. They made friends with one of the maids kids when they were younger, and that kid only used Yuki to gain popularity at school. They believe that everyone is good deep down even though the world seems to be against them.
  * Yuki loves spending time with Cinder. She taught them how to repair their own leg and fix androids, and all that fun stuff. If Yuki isn’t chatting with their abundance friends, then they’re in the shop with Cinder.
  * They always have grease stains on their clothes and skin because of this. It frustrates Peony to no end because, “Can’t you be presentable once in a while? We’re royal for crying out loud.” 
  * But Kai looks at Cinder with a twinkle in his eyes, remembering the smudge of grease on her forehead the first time they met and how she stormed into the ballroom in a soaked, stained, and torn gown. He always tells Peony, “Like mother like son.” 
    * Kai stops saying son when yuki starts going by they/them
    * Instead he says “like mother like child.”




	2. Wolflet Kids

**Unlike Cinder, Scarlet had the easiest pregnancies in the world. She has a miscarriage between the first and second child, but other than that, it was ridiculously easy for her to actually get pregnant. They end up having three kids. Much to Wolf’s dismay, Scarlet refused to stop working on the farm while pregnant. He was only able to convince her to stop lifting heavy things when she started the third trimester, but even then she would just tie a rope around said object and drag it. Wolf was still frustrated, but Scarlet always says, “I’m not lifting it!”**

_ Lovell Logan Kesley is born on 29 November 131TE _

  * His name literally means “little wolf” in french. Scarlet mentioned it to Wolf with a smug grin and a sparkle in her eyes, and he just couldn’t say no. 
  * Lovell gets his mother’s brown eyes and his dad’s dark hair, but with a slight red tint. His skin is tanned and olivy like Wolf’s. When he’s older he’s more muscular and broad like his father, but he doesn’t get his height. Lovell maxes out at 5’11”
  * Straight
  * As the eldest of the Kesley family and one of the eldest of the Rampion kids, he’s the most responsible. He takes on the Mom Friend™ role very quickly.
  * Most of the time he’s quiet and reserved like his father, especially around strangers. But once in a while when he gets really excited about something and he’s comfortable enough around someone, he’ll talk their ears off.
  * He’s organized to the point where it annoys his siblings (and sometimes parents). He cleaned the barn and organized all the tools and parts they had laying around, and constantly reminds everyone to put things back in the right place.
  * Also very punctual. Hates running late for things because he’s so big that he’ll stick out like a sore thumb if he comes into class late.
  * He begged his parents for a piano for his birthday for a few years and they finally caved. He’s been playing it ever since and is absolutely fantastic at it. As the oldest, he’s technically set to inherit the farm one day, but he dreams of being a pianist and traveling around the world (and maybe even Luna) to play.
  * Scarlet and Wolf have absolutely no idea where their son’s music ability came from but they’re so proud of him.
  * Complains about having to do chores for a few minutes before because he’d much rather be playing the piano, but stops to do them after that. You won’t hear him complain about it again until the next day when he once again has to stop practicing to do chores.
  * He’s not the smartest when it comes to traditional subjects, so school was a struggle for him, but he makes up for it with his musical ability and his kind heart.
  * He literally wears his heart on his sleeve like his mother. When he’s mad, they know. When he’s sad, they know. When he’s excited because he got into Julliard in the American Republic, _they know._



_ Percy Montague Kesley is born on 3 October 134TE _

  * They just liked the sound of his first name and it reminded them of the constellation Perseus. His middle name came up because Wolf found this play about star crossed lovers from the second era and really liked the name
  * He too gets Scarlet’s eyes, but also curly red hair that’s only a little darker than hers. His skin is a shade or two lighter than Lovell’s with lots of freckles. He’s less muscular than his elder brother, but he’s _much_ taller. He’s as tall as wolf at 6’4”
  * Gay™ 
  * Percy is more of a talker than his brother. He makes a lot of friends at school and is constantly going over to their houses or having them over to the farm. When he’s little, kids are scared of his dad at first, but they warm up to him fast.
  * He’s also known as the troublemaker of the family. Likes to play practical jokes on anyone and everyone--but not his mother, he wouldn’t dare. His dad, brother, and sister though? They’re all fair game.
  * Even though he’s a talker, he’s less open about his life with his parents than his siblings are. He confides in friends and fellow rampion kids, but never his family.
  * He also gets in trouble at school... a lot. He’s the only one of the kesley kids to be to the principal’s office. And he goes quite often. There are many reasons why… 
  * Despite his middle name, the last thing Percy wants to do is read or act. He doesn’t want to play an instrument like his brother. He’d be caught dead before doing anything artistic.
  * Instead he likes physical activities. He likes to swim in the pond near the edge of the property, and run miles down the road just to see how long it takes before heading back.
  * He asked Wolf to teach him how to fight, and wolf agreed so long as he only uses what he’s taught to defend himself…. That doesn’t really work out though.
  * When Scarlet and Wolf realize that Lovell won’t want the farm one day, they change their will to give it to Percy and Jolee because they know they want it and will take good care of it.



_ Jolee Maha Michelle Kesley is born on 30 September 136TE _

  * They decided Jolee’s middle names before her first name. After spitballing a bunch of ideas Wolf mentioned Jolee because it means “beautiful” in French and with Scarlet as her mother then “obviously our daughter would be beautiful too.”
  * She gets Wolf’s striking green eyes. Her hair is exactly between her mom and dad’s in a beautiful curly auburn. She’s curvy like her mother, but a bit more muscular like her dad and brothers. Skin is the same as Percy’s. Overall she lives up to her name meaning. She’s taller at 5’9”
  * Blatantly Bi™ 
  * The baby of the family and she hates being reminded of it constantly. Seriously. If Percy puts his arm on top of her head like she’s an armrest one more time she _will_ kick his ass. And if Wolf tosses her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes again, she’ll tell mom about that time she fell out of the tree when he was supposed to be watching her. Lovell and Scarlet aren’t nearly as annoying about it as Percy and Wolf are.
  * On the other hand the protectiveness is sometimes warranted because Jolee is a big risk taker (wolf argues that she gets it from scarlet).
    * She jumps off the barn into hay piles when no one is looking. 
    * She goes _way_ over the speed limit in the podship on the way to town. 
    * She fell into the well on the abandoned farm down the road (but thankfully Lovell and Percy were with her when that happened). 
    * She may or may not have snuck out in the middle of the night and camped in the chicken coop one night to shoot the coyote that was eating chickens when she was nine.
  * She loves their animals okay? Like, constantly wants to be surrounded by them. She loves to milk cows and feed chickens and cuddle up with the barn cats and read in the hayloft when she’s done with everything else.
  * Jolee is competitive. Family game nights get very dangerous very fast. She and Percy go for runs together that don’t start off as competitions, but definitely end that way. Same with swimming. They compete over who can do the most laps. She usually wins when swimming, but he usually wins when running
  * She and Percy also team up to pick on Lovell much to their parents frustration. Lovell takes it all in stride though, so it’s fine.




	3. Cresswell Kids

**Before getting engaged and married, Cress went off and explored the world herself for a year. She was the one to propose to him. Thorne may or may not have bawled like a baby. Anyway, Cress falls pregnant a month after they get married and completely by accident… and with twins nonetheless. She goes into labor on Throne’s birthday, but doesn’t deliver until the next day.**

_ Artemis “Arti” Selene Thorne Is born on 23 May 134TE _

  * Named after the ancient goddess whose twin brother was Apollo. Also because Artemis was the goddess of the moon. They came up with their name first, then Apollo’s. And their middle name is after Cinder because “she’s my best friend and we’re doing it.” But guess what that also means…. Their name is literally Moon Moon.
  * They have their mom’s blond hair (but it’s in a pixie cut) and blue eyes. Petite and slender. Looks exactly like her Cress when they’re older which weirds Thorne out sometimes. They’re just a little bit taller than Cress at 5’2”
  * Nonbi and Pan™ 
  * Starts going by they/them around 14-15 years old
  * They may only be 6 minutes older than Apollo, but they _never_ let him forget it. Every birthday the twins have Arti says that Apollo should blow out his candles six minutes after them, but Thorne and Cress tell them that it really doesn’t matter since it’s the same day. Cress thinks they never should have told them that Arti is 6 minutes older, but Thorne thinks it’s hilarious.
  * Personality wise… they take after their father way too much. Basically a personality carbon copy of him
    * They’re snarky. Always making snide comments to Apollo, but he comes back with really good ones so it’s fun. Thorne often high fives them (secretly because cress disapproves of encouraging them) for remarks they make.
    * They’re flirty. They might be worse than their father when he was their age. Any time they dock Arti finds the first person near their age and hits on them until they’re drooling all over them. Arti has many scandalous rendezvous, but as long as they’re safe Cress and Thorne are fine with it.
    * They’re egotistical. You know how thorne was obsessed with his hair? Yeah, so is Arti. Thorne and Arti use the same expensive shampoos and conditioners and often get excited when they find a new one that’s better than the last. Arti preens like a peacock when someone compliments them, usually answering with an “I know”
    * They’re protective. They consider themself older than Apollo therefore he’s their baby bro and they’re protective as HELL over him. If someone fucks with Arti’s brother, their life is over. Arti will steal all their money, add random and terrible things to their criminal record, and do everything in their power to make the rest of that person’s life absolutely miserable.
  * Like their mother, Arti’s a hacker, and they’ve been known to get in trouble for it. Online gambling--which they always wins at and then sends the money to people who need it. They get into bank accounts to do the same. They consider themself a robin hood type person--stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. 
  * Because of all that, Cress tried to start monitoring Arti’s portscreen when they were 12, but the kid put up a firewall that was impossible for even Cress to hack.
  * Thorne tried teaching them how to pilot a few times but it always ended with a new dent or scratch on the Rampion. They’ll stick to hacking like their mother, thank you very much. 



_ Apollo Dmitri Thorne is born 6 minutes after his sister on 23 May 134TE _

  * Named after the ancient god whose sister was Artemis. Cress immediately knew what to name him after they picked out Artemis’s name.
  * Also has mother’s blond hair, but his eyes are shockingly green (Cress and Thorne speculate that they come from Cress’s mother). Similar build to Thorne, but a bit more on the lanky side. This boy inherited his mother’s height, he’s only 5’6”
  * Bi™ 
  * He takes after Cress more than Thorne, except when it comes to sass. You can’t live on the rampion and not be a smart ass. It’s just not possible.
  * Apollo is unbelievably shy. He lets Arti or Thorne do all the talking for him whenever they’re out and about. He’d rather die than start a conversation with a stranger. It might be a bit dramatic, but that’s how he feels. Cress understands and tells him that it’s okay to be shy.
  * Apollo is melodramatic like his father though. He used to scream bloody murder when he was a child if he so much as got a paper cut. That’s mellowed with age thankfully, but sometimes he still over exaggerates--usually to annoy Arti
  * Through he’s dramatic, he’s very level headed. Makes much better choices than Arti and is more of a rule follower than them. His “rebellious phase” was sneaking into the galley in the middle of the night to eat an extra brownie or two.
  * He’s extremely insightful. People are shocked by the wise words and observations that come out of his mouth. He doesn’t understand why everyone is so surprised, he’s just… always seen the galaxy differently.
  * He’s a bit of a mama’s boy.
  * That doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy spending time with his dad though. They like to play card games together. He has a very good poker face, but is terrible at reading others
  * Frowns on Arti’s behaviour--aka a bit judgemental--but he never goes out of his way to tell their parents when Arti sneaks out to explore the city they’re at so long as they messages him once in a while to let him know they’re okay.
  * He’s protective too, just as much as Arti is. Someone fucks with Arti (or any of the rampion fam kids) they better run to the edge of the galaxy because he’ll find them and make them regret ever being born.
  * He’s a painter. He gets his artistic ability from thorne, but he’s much better than thorne ever was. His parents get him new art supplies for every birthday and holiday that requires presents. And he absolutely loves it. They converted one of the rampion’s rooms into a small studio for him. There’s paint _everywhere_.
  * Aside from his studio, he’s very organized, but not to the extent that Lovell is.
  * He can hack too, but not as well as Cress and Arti. He’d rather spend his time painting or writing than sitting at a computer screen all day.
  * However he is a much better pilot than Arti is. There’s something about flying a ship that makes him feel… like he can do anything. He loves the feeling of taking off and landing.
  * This boy… he’s also the biggest cuddler in the world. When he was little he used to run into his parent's bedroom at night just so he could be squished between them. He didn’t even have that many nightmares, he just wanted to be held. He’s always hugging his mother or any of the other rampion kids. He just loves hugs.




	4. Wolflet Kids

**Alright folks, Winter and Jacin have eight children. Yes, you heard me right. Six of them are adopted and two are biological. Initially they didn’t plan to have any kids at all. With how Winter’s mother died they were concerned about the same thing happening to her, and they also didn’t think that they’d want to adopt because they were content alone. Yeah… that changed pretty soon. These kids are in the order of when they came into Winter and Jacin’s life, not when they were born.**

_ Codex “Dex” Clay was born on 15 March 129TE, adopted 133TE _

  * He has indian features. Dark brown eyes and jet black wavy hair. He’s skinny and lanky. He stops growing at 5’10”
  * About 4 years old when they find him. They don’t know his actual birthday so they have it set as the day he was adopted.
  * Asexual™ 
  * Winter found him in an alley next to a bioelectricity security block factory that she and Jacin were checking up on outside of Mumbai. 
  * She was cautious when she approached him, asking his name and where his parents were. When he said he didn’t have any parents, Winter offered for him to stay with them until they could find him a family. She didn’t plan on keeping him in the beginning because she wasn’t sure she was fit to be a parent.
  * When Jacin sees the malnourished child for the first time his first thought is “we need to get some nutrients in that boy stat.”
  * After taking care of him for a few weeks, Dex already starts to look fuller and happier than when Winter found him. They bring up starting to find him a family, but he starts to cry. He thinks Winter and Jacin are his family. He wants to stay with them.
  * Winter and Jaicin are hesitant, but they can’t say no to this little boy they’ve already grown attached to. “Look at him, Jacin. He _needs_ us.”
  * So that’s that.
  * He was very shy at first, but warmed up to Winter immediately. Jacin took a little more time, but he got there after a few weeks. He continues to be shy whenever he first meets someone for the rest of his life, but after a few conversations, he gains a lot of confidence and talks to people like they’re his best friend.
  * He’s smart, very strategic. He’s great at chess and other strategic games. There’s this one video game that he’s gotten so good at he’s now one of the top 10 players in the world.
  * He’s kind just like Winter. He remembers the time he spent alone on the streets as a small child and doesn’t want anyone to ever feel that way. So when he gets older he starts charities and organizations to help out homeless kids.
  * He’s also pretty responsible because he’s the eldest in his family and of all the rampion kids



_ Andromeda “Star” Caemron Clay was born on 10 April 135TE, adopted 10 April 135TE _

  * She’s named after the galaxy/constellation and her biological mother.
  * She has Asian features. Medium brown hair and black eyes. Her skin is on the lighter side, kind of like Uncle Kai’s. She’s generously curvy and 5’4”
    * Uses glamour to make her eyes pale blue, add a beauty mark to her cheek, and constantly change her hairstyle and color
  * Bi Babe™ 
  * Can manipulate bioelectricity pretty well
  * One of Winter’s servants (Caemron) fell pregnant after a… nonconsensual night. Caemron didn’t want to keep the child but she also didn’t want to abort it. Winter found her crying in a closet about it one night. She consoled the Caemron and said not to do anything yet, that she’d help her figure it out. 
  * That night Winter goes to her husband and says “We’re adopting a baby.” Jacin blinks a few times, asks if it’s really a good idea to do that now that they were finally getting Dex settled. But once he hears about what happened to Caemron, he can’t help but agree. They could take care of a second child, no big deal.
  * And since Caemron knew her baby would be in good hands, she agreed, thanking Winter over and over again.
  * When Andromeda was little Jacin and Winter called her their star and the nickname stuck, so everyone calls her Star instead of Andromeda
  * Because she was adopted at birth, she’s never known a different life. Of course she knows that she’s adopted, she doesn’t look a smidge like either of her parents. She knows that Caemron is her mother and they spend time together.
  * Caemron was the one to teach Star how to sew and embroider. She’s really good at it and enjoys making things for her family. Those drapes? Star made them? The dress her mother wore for the peace ball in New Beijing? Star made that too.
  * She’s an excellent violin player as well.
  * Many would think that because she enjoys traditionally feminine hobbies, she would act more feminine too… yeah no.
  * Star is incredibly outgoing and loud. If her favorite sports team loses, the entire house will know about it. Whenever they visit the Benoit-Kesley farm, she’s the first one to jump in a mud puddle or into a hay pile. Of course she’ll mend some of Scarlet’s clothes while she’s there, but not during the day when the sun is bright and the air is crisp.



_ Summer Solstice Clay was born on 5 June 136TE _

  * Her middle name was decided right away, and Jacin suggested that her first name be Summer because she’s due in summer and it matches her mother and grandmother’s names.
  * Summer gets her mother’s curly black hair, high cheekbones, full red lips, long lashes and darker complexion. She gets her father’s piercing blue-gray eyes, and more muscular stature. She’s a little curvy, but not like her mother. Basically looks like an Amazon warrior. She’s 5’8”
  * Lovely Lesbian™ 
  * Technically has the ability to manipulate bioelectricity, but she’s more like Jacin and can’t do it very well.
  * Summer was not planned… at all. Winter and Jacin were busy taking care of one month old Star when they found out Winter was two months pregnant. There was definitely some panicking over how in the stars they would take care of 7 month old and newborn at the same time. When they eventually calmed down, they were happy, though concerned about Winter’s health. Winter was perfectly fine though, maybe even better than Scarlet was during her pregnancies. 
  * Anyway Summer is the apple of her father’s eye (snow white pun intended)--a daddy's little girl since the moment she was born, and that has yet to change. 
  * When she was little Jacin would curl up in bed with her and read her stories about princesses that saved the day, no princes required. She took those stories to heart, declaring that she would never need a prince herself--boys were gross.
  * Even though Jacin is now a doctor, he maintains his guard required physique for a long time and teaches Summer how to fight and shoot a gun. They consider training sessions their bonding time. “There’s no better stress relief than kicking someone’s ass” according to them
  * She enjoys spending time with Star outside getting dirty. They cause Scarlet many headaches whenever they visit the farm because they track mud _everywhere_. 
  * She’s more mischievous than her sister though… so mischievous that Jacin jokes (in that dry voice of his) she should live with the Thornes because she’d fit in better. Summer just gives him a pretty smile and then convinces him to get her a puppy for saying such a mean thing.
  * Oh yeah, she loves animals like her mother. They still live in the palace and so she visits the menagerie often. She and her mother make sure all the animals have enough room to roam and wander around without being cramped like they used to.



_ Alexandra “Alex” Evret Clay was born on 31 July 139TE _

  * Dead name is Alexander which meant “defender of the people.” Before she transitioned, Alex made it feminine but kept her middle name because she liked honoring the grandfather she never knew.
  * Her skin is perfectly between her mother and father’s, so a medium brown. She has straight black hair. Eyes are dark brown, and she too inherits high cheekbones and long lashes from Winter. After transitioning, she develops slight curves. She’s 6’0”
  * Trans(mtf) Demisexual™
  * Starts going by she/her when 12-13
  * Can manipulate bioelectricity extremely well just like Star. Before she transitioned, she would use her bioelectricity to appear female.
  * After having Summer, Winter and Jacin decided to have another child since Winter handled pregnancy well. Winter easily got pregnant again and they agreed that Alex would be their last child. They were kind of right… Alex was their last biological child.
  * Alex always knew she was a girl. She loved wearing dresses and trying on makeup, and she never felt masculine. She felt awkward in her body--like something wasn’t right. There was a voice inside her head that kept asking “but what if I was a girl?”
  * She told her parents when she was 12-13 and they understood. They’re fully supportive, having known that their child was trans for a while already. The only thing they ask of Alex is that she wait until she’s done growing to transition because otherwise the procedure could negatively affect her. She agreed and they started calling her by she/her pronouns. 
  * The nice thing about the future is that gender change surgery is perfect now. She has fully functional female reproductive organs and she doesn’t have to take estrogen her entire life because they implant something that produces it naturally.
  * She’s elegant. The way she walks and carries herself is so much like Winter Alex loves getting dressed up and going to balls and galas and feels at home in luxury. 
  * She’s kind like her mother. This girl has a heart of gold. She would give up the luxuries she adores so much in a heartbeat to help someone.
  * She’s smart. She wants to be a doctor like her father one day, specifically one that does surgery for gender transitions. Because she’s gone through it herself, she thinks she’ll be able to relate to her patients better than doctors who haven’t gone through it themselves. 
  * The only real flaw Alex has is that she’s not very reliable when it comes to her family. When she does eventually become a doctor, her patients are her first priority. If something feels wrong to them, then she’ll make house calls



_ Tadita Clay was born on 14 December 131TE, adopted 8 August 141TE _

  * Her name is Omaha and means “runner.”
  * Native American features, dark brown eyes, straight black hair, and a round face. Her skin is tanned. She’s skinny and has a boyish figure. She’s 5’5”
    * Uses glamour to make herself appear a bit curvier when she’s older, but doesn’t make any significant physical changes.
  * Straight
  * Can manipulate bioelectricity, not perfectly but not poorly either
  * Tadita’s father dragged her into the hospital one day after she’d broken her arm “falling out of a tree.” Considering her eye was starting to bruise and she had trouble breathing, Jacin didn’t buy that story for a second. He asked the father to head back to the waiting room, claiming it was standard procedure.
  * Once the man was gone he asked about what really happened. Tadita was hesitant of course. She’d seen other doctors who didn’t believe her when she told them what her father did to her home. But she knew that this doctor was married to Princess Winter… and if he was married to her than surely he would believe what Tadita said.
  * So when the ten year old girl started crying about how her dad hit hit her if she didn’t do what she was told, Jacin pulled her into his arms and promised her it would be okay.
  * Jacin comes home with Tadita that night and Winter smiles at the little girl, welcoming her to their family.
  * It takes many years for Tadita to work through her childhood with therapists.
  * Because of her background, she’s incredibly shy and timid. She has trouble looking people in the eyes when talking to them.
  * She has pretty bad anxiety. Unexpected loud noises scare her and make her want to hide. She obsesses over being on time for things. A wrong sentence she said years ago haunts her when she tries to sleep at night. She knows there’s nothing she can do to change it, but she still worries.
  * She has the patience of a saint. Which is good because she went from having no siblings to having four in the span of five minutes. She’s always willing to play with her little sisters when they ask her.
  * She’s an excellent writer. Part of her therapy was to write a journal entry every day about whatever she wanted. It started as therapy but transitioned into a hobby and eventually a passion. She’s always writing about her day or about some random idea she got while helping Caemron with laundry.



**Now the last three kids were all adopted at the same time.**

  * Cleopatra was the daughter of a Lunar ambassador who got lost on a trip to New Beijing when she was nine. Her family went back without her much to Kai and Cinder’s frustration. Kai and Cinder sent people all over the city to find the girl, but she never showed up, eventually she was presumed dead and people stopped looking for her.
  * Cleo uses her glamour to trick people because she’s now a poor street kid
  * When Toni was five, his father ODed (and his mother died years before), leaving him in foster care. He didn’t stay there for very long though. He ran away from the mean lady he lived with the first chance he got. 
  * Three years of living alone and only taking care of herself later, Cleo finds Antonio dirty and crying in an abandoned building. 
  * Without a second thought, Cleo basically went "well I guess this is my child now, I'm taking care of him and will bite the hand of anyone who goes near the precious baby. 
  * They were on their own for two years before Niko came into the picture, a very touchy ten year old who got caught trying to steal food. 
  * A policeman was trying to ship Niko off to a home, or possibly to a juvenile detention center, before Cleo came in, worked her magic and pretended to be Niko's mom. 
  * Niko tried to leave after that, like “thanks for the favor, peace out” but Cleo wasn't having that shit
  * The three of them were their own little street family after that, often plotting little schemes to get food, or cash from rich people's pockets.
  * It's Cress who notices Cleo one day when she and Winter are walking around New Beijing. There's this clearly rich guy, and he's doing his absolute best charming a girl who looks _so young_ in comparison to him that Cress shivers. Cleo moved in close to the guy, her arms wrapping around to steal the expensive portwatch on his wrist.
  * Winter asks her what's wrong, and Cress points it out 
  * Since she has the bio block, Winter immediately understands what’s going on. She and Cress follow Cleo and are about to confront the teenager about but they stop in their tracks when they see the girl greet two young boys and say “Tonight we eat like kings.”
  * Winter is gonna make sure these kids eat like kings every damn night. She walks over to them. Cleo is a street kid and not an idiot so she gets defensive, pushing Toni and Niko behind her.
  * When Winter says “let’s get to the palace and get you kids some real food and clothes,” Cleo is hesitant. She looks at Toni and Niko and realizes that the best thing for all of them would be to go along with it, so they do.
  * It was the best decision she ever made.
  * Cleo is 16, Niko is 11, and Toni is 8 when the enter the family



_ Cleopatra “Cleo” Clay was born on 1 January 130TE, adopted 29 Feb 146TE _

  * Her parents named her after Cleopatra VII because lunars are obsessed with great leaders.
  * Middle eastern features, full lips, green eyes, olive skin. Looks kinda like a faminine version of Wolf actually. Her hair is dark brown and often worn in a braid or braids. Figure is pretty average, not fat or thin. She’s 5’8”
  * Pansexual Homoromantic™
  * Can manipulate bioelectricity extremely well, probably the best in the family.
  * Since she grew up as a motherly figure to Niko and Toni, she’s a natural leader. She may have come into the rampion family much later than the others, but she immediately fills a parental roll with Dex, Lovell, and Tadita. Those four are in charge when their parents are away.
  * She’s a really good listener when it comes to people younger than her. Older people (aka authority figures) not so much. Cleo is always willing to lend an ear to her siblings or any of the rampion kids. A lot of people wouldn’t think this about her because of her street time, but they’d be surprised. She helps them work through feelings about crushes or friends or parents.
  * She’s a very good judge of character. Living on the streets for six years will teach you when someone is or is not genuine in actions/motivations. This is the main reason she agreed to go with Winter in the first place.
  * when someone first meets her, she can come across like she's a bitch, but she's just trying to gauge the type of person they are. Jacin does the same thing, so he respects her and they get along really well
  * Feels the need to help Winter and Jacin out a lot because they took her in. She does dishes and cleans up toys and that type of stuff, even though they have maids to do it. Don’t get Jacin and Winter wrong, they’re glad she helps out, but they wish Cleo didn’t feel like she had to pay them back for being decent people.



_ Niko Clay was born on 1 February 135TE, adopted 29 February 146TE _

  * His name is a form of Nicholas and means "victory of the people”
  * Pale skin, hair so blond it’s almost white, and deep set, stormy blue eyes. He has a lanky build and is thin, a swimmer’s body. Tall 6’2”
  * Asexual™
  * Trouble maker, but not in a bad way. He pulls pranks on his family often. Dye in the shower, filling an entire room with balloons, putting sugar in salt shakers, etc, etc.
  * Daring. This boy has absolutely NO fear whatsoever. He’ll jump off the barn into hay piles with Jolee. He’ll swim as deep as he can into Artemisia Lake. He just does anything and everything he can to “live life to the fullest.”
  * Too smart for his own good. It’s more street smarts and common sense smart than book smart though. He does poorly in school, but if you need him to help fix something or help you around the city, he’s your guy.
  * He has some selfish tendencies. Used to only looking out for himself, so it's a bit hard for him to transition out of that. He gets a bit better about it though, he slowly starts looking out for others in his family, not just Cleo and Toni.
  * Athletic, loves to swim and is really good at it. I’m not sure if the world still hosts the Olympics, but if they did, he’d be the michael phelps of the third era. He’s also really good at fencing. It’s not useful for anything really, but it’s really fun for him to do.
  * Also likes video games. He and Dex have tournaments together. Dex usually wins since he’s nationally ranked, but Niko puts up a pretty good fight.



_ Antonio “Toni” Clay was born on 4 April 138TE, adopted 29 February 146TE _

  * His name means “priceless”
  * Latin features, tanned skin and medium brown hair. He has dark brown eyes and a baby face. He has a heavier build, but is strong. 5’7”
  * Straight
  * Toni has some depression problems that don’t set in until after puberty. He doesn’t understand what’s going on for a while, doesn’t know why he suddenly feels so sad or empty. There are times when he gets overwhelmingly tired or anxious for seemingly no reason at all. Thankfully Jacin notices what’s going on and gets Toni the help he needs.
  * Minor PTSD issues similar to Tadita’s. He was in the room when his father ODed and though he couldn’t understand exactly what was going on because he was so young, he does remember it as a traumatic experience
  * He wants to make people happy, so they don’t feel the same way he does inside.
  * Very funny. Uses humor to cover up his sadness. Sarcastic, dry, raunchy, and (on rare occasions) self-deprecating. He’s just always cracking jokes.
  * He managed to get into theater at a young age. One of the first things they did as a family after Cleo, Niko, and Toni were adopted was go to a performance in Artemisia. He was absolutely entranced, the entire time and fater the show declared “I want to do that.” It’s a great way for him to express himself. 
  * Got very into archery before he realized he was depressed. He likes drawing the bow and then letting go. It feels like he’s firing away all the demons in his head.




	5. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr creampuffqueen asked: Who are absolute bffs for the tlc kids? Are there certain pairs or trios that always are together?

**There** **_are_ ** **certain pairs of people that are always together! For big groups we’ve got:**

_ Dex, Cleo, Lovell, and Tadita  _

  * The 4 eldest who hang out and act as the secondary parents to everyone else.
  * They’re constantly telling the younger kids “don’t do that!” or “If you break that, I’m going to tell mom/dad, and they’ll kick your ass.”
  * They vent to each other about being the eldest and helping out with siblings. Yes, three of them are from the same family, but that’s the family with 8 kids.
  * When Lovell and Cleo start dating, Tadita and Dex poke fun at them for doing couply things.
  * They also have a group chat, but it’s not as much of a disaster as the middle kids’ one is. They send a lot of memes about being elder siblings



_ Percy, Peony, Apollo, and Arti _

  * They were all very good friends growing up--until the who Percy and Apollo thing, when there were about 2-3 years of awkward tension where they didn’t hang out.
  * But before all that, Percy and Arti liked to cause a lot of trouble together
  * Peony was more on the impartial “i’ll come along but only to watch this blow up in your face” friend. Hangs back and watches as disasters unfold.
  * And poor Apollo, my worrier baby, he’s always trying to get them to “stop it! You’re going to get yourselves killed!” He comes along to make sure they don’t die.
  * Once theyre older, past the Percy/apollo mess and when Apollony is a thing, they still spend time together, but it’s harder since Peony has more royal duties.
  * They have a group chat and it’s a mess.



_ Jolee, Summer, Star, Arti, Percy, and Niko _

  * They’re the most troublesome bunch because they literally don’t have a person among them who will say “no” to a challenge.
  * When they’re kids they pull a lot of practical jokes, but when theyre teenages they get much more reckless.
  * If one of them says “hey, let’s go jump off this cliff into the water” they’re all like “sweet! Let’s go!”
  * They’re very competitive, always having competitions which usually end with someone getting hurt (breaking something, spraining something, cutting something, you name it, one of them has done it).
  * Their group chat is only memes and gifs. That’s it. No text whatsoever.



_ Antonio, Yuki, and Alex _

  * They’re the youngest 3 and kind of a hodge podge group. Alex is the smart/kind one, Yuki is the sassy/outgoing one, and Toni is the funny/dramatic one.
  * Their friendship almost doesn’t make sense when you look at it from the outside, but when listening to their conversations it all makes sense. They somehow manage to balance each other out.
  * Yuki and Toni are smart asses together and Alex reigns them in.
  * When Alex gets way too deep into studying for med school, Yuki and Toni make sure she takes breaks and eats and sleeps enough.
  * They have a group chat, but don’t use it that much. Mostly it’s to plan when they can see each other in person next.



**And for pairs of bff’s we’ve got:**

_ Peony and Apollo _

  * They’ve been best friends since they were toddlers. 
  * Apollo is a bit uptight and anxious, and Peony is very zen and go with the flow, so it’s balanced very well.
  * Comm each other all the time. Doesn’t matter what timezone the other is in, they’ll message, and usually get an immediate reply back.



_ Peony and Arti _

  * Also have been good friends since toddlers. The reason Peony get along so well with the Thorne twins is because they stayed in New Beijing for a year when they were all 3-4.
  * They bond over their mutual love of programming. Peony isn’t nearly as good at it as Arti is, so Arti helps give Peony tips and tricks.
  * Peony is the person Arti comms when they’re in _big_ trouble because Peony always has a logical response/idea/solution



_ Lovell and Percy _

  * Yes they’re brothers, but they’re also the other’s best friend.
  * Lovell is calm and grounded, and Percy is outgoing and a bit more confused about life--at least until his 20s
  * When they were little and one would have nightmares, they’d go to the others bed and cuddle up together. It pretty much stopped in their early teens, but once in a while when one is in need of comfort, they’ll still cuddle up together (often grabbing Jolee and making her join despite her protests)
  * When Lovell is performing around the world, Percy often comms before every concert telling him to break a leg



_ Jolee and Andromeda _

  * They get into trouble together often.
  * Kind of a strange pair, but they just like talking to each other.
  * Much like how Peony gets along with the Throne twins so well, Jolee gets along well with the middle Wincin girls because the Wincin fam stayed with the Kesleys for an entire winter when Jolee was about 9-10.
  * They break stuff a lot. Whether it’s on accident or on purpose, no one really knows.



**For the most part they hang out in the bigger groups though.**


	6. Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On tumblr creampuffqueen asked: so you asked me this question, now it's your turn hon. Do you ship any of your tlc gen 2? Why/how did you decide?

**Below is a Family Tree graph I took forever to make. The key is at the bottom, so feel free to examine that a lot! Below the picture I’ll give more details as to why I have it this way.**

****

##  **Let’s start off with people who dated in the past.**

_Lovell and Cleo_

  * They started dating about a year into when Cleopatra and her brothers joined the Wincin family. 
  * Lovell and Cleo bonded over being elder siblings and being two of the responsible rampion kids.
  * Cleo opens up to him a lot about things that happened on the streets of New Beijing--things that no person, let alone a child--should go through.
  * They were really happy together and loved each other a lot, but things got hard when Lovell went across the Atlantic to Julliard for school.
  * After about a year of trying to stay together, they realized that it just wasn’t going to work out. Neither wanted to hold the other back from their dreams, so they tearfully agreed to end things.
  * They remain very good friend though, don’t worry.



_Percy and Star_

  * Now you may be thinking, “Tasha, didn’t you say Percy was gay?” and the answer is yes, yes I did. But before he realized it, he tried dating girls--or rather, he tried dating girls to smother down his feelings for guys.
  * So Percy and Andromeda dated one summer when the rampion fam kids were visiting benoit farms. 
  * He was 16 and she was 15 and it was cute as hell but also very awkward (because Percy is very very gay).
  * They kissed like 2-3 times the entire summer. 
  * By the end of summer Star figured out what the deal was, and said they should break up, she didn’t say _why_ exactly because she had a feeling Percy was still figuring himself out. Instead she said that the distance would make it hard and they’d be better as friends. 
  * Percy was relieved, even though he didn’t admit it.
  * Just like Cleo and Lovell, Percy and Star stay good friends and there aren’t any hard feelings.



_Apollo and Percy_

  * Now this happens the next summer when Percy and Apollo are both 17.
  * At this point Percy still doesn’t want to admit he’s gay, so he’s riding the "experimental” train right now.
  * This relationship is kinda surprising (and causes some drama) because Percy and Apollo are polar opposites. Percy is outgoing and chatty while Apollo is shy and reserved. Sometimes it’s true when people say opposites attract.
  * How it started though is pretty funny. 
  * One night the eldest half of the rampion kids (Dex, Lovell, Cleo, Tadita Peony, Percy, Apollo, and Arti) sneak some alcohol from the liquor cabinet in the kesley kitchen, take it up to the hayloft in the barn, and get _wasted._ Not dangerously so, but definitely enough to have fun.
  * At some point that night Apollo and Percy disappear a few yards away behind a hay pile where the others can’t see them and make out. They make out for a longgggg time (but they don’t do more than make out, keep your head out of the gutter).
  * The others tell them what happened the next morning and Percy and Apollo blush furiously. 
  * A week later, Apollo shyly asks Percy if he wants to go out because he literally can’t stop thinking about him. Percy agrees, but he really shouldn’t have, because what Apollo (and the rest of the kids) doesn’t know is that Percy has a girlfriend from school.
  * So they date for a few weeks during the summer, but most of it is a lot of making out.
  * Their breakup is _very_ messy.
  * Percy’s girlfriend stops by to visit him and she kisses him making Apollo blink a few times and then walk away.
  * Once she’s gone, Apollo asks him what the hell just happened. He’s _pissed_ to find out that Percy was cheating on his girlfriend with him and can’t believe that he would even agree to go out. 
  * When Arti finds out, they kick Percy’s ass and tell him to get his shit together.
  * Everyone is on Apollo’s side with this and are pissed off at Percy.
  * Apollo and Percy don’t speak for the rest of the summer, and even for the next two years. They eventually become friends again, but it never really gets back to the place where it used to be.



_Percy and Arti_

  * This is another kind of accidental relationship. It happens while Arti and Apollo are still pissed off at Percy, and that’s kind of why it happens.
  * About five months after that argument when the Thornes are visiting the Kesley’s for the holidays, Arti tries confronting Percy to tell him he needs to apologize already (he never did) because Apollo was still upset about it.
  * The argument gets very heated and it turns into hate sex basically.
  * It doesn’t become any more than that.
  * It _does,_ however,happen more than once. It happens several times during the week that the Thornes are visiting, and then several more times the next summer. 
  * Always sex, never a relationship
  * And it ends when Percy finally comes to terms with the fact that he’s gay. Arti may be nonbi, but they have a vagina and Percy isn’t into that.



_Apollo and Star_

  * Apollo and Star happens spring of the next year when Apollo is 18 and Star is 17.
  * The Thornes are visiting Luna for half a year whileCress and Arti help to program new security systems for the Palace, and it takes a long time.
  * Anyway. Apollo is still upset about what happened with Percy and he talks to Star about it a lot (he also comms Peony all the time, but I’ll talk about that later). 
  * Star tells him about the summer before when she dated Percy, and how she thinks he’s gay, but not comfortable with the idea of that yet.
  * Them talking about it makes Apollo feel better and because they’re spending so much time together, they grow really close.
  * Star liked him the whole time, had a bit of a girlish crush, but didn’t want to tell him because she knew he wasn’t ready for that. So she kept it to herself until one day Apollo blurted out “I really like you.”
  * After that they went on a few dates. They were absolutely adorable, felt like they were so in love with each other, but they began to realize that the closeness they had and enjoyed was because of friendship. Being in a relationship quickly became weird.
  * So it ended on good terms a few weeks before the Thornes left Luna.



_Arti and Niko_

  * Their relationship also starts while the Thornes are on Luna
  * Arti is 18 and Niko 17--just like Apollo and Star
  * This relationship is a fun one because Arti and Niko are both trouble makers at heart.
  * They love causing problems together, they have since they were kids.
  * What kicks off them actually dating is when they were running away from a palace guard because they just graffitied a wall with whipped cream.
  * They hid in a small closet and were pressed together, adrenaline pumping through their veins. Arti looks up at Niko for a few seconds, then wraps their arms around his neck and tugs him in for a kiss.
  * Niko was surprised, but kissed them back.
  * They casually date for a while, but Niko gets frustrated that Arti doesn’t seem to care very much about actually being with him. He’s ace and he wants his relationships to _mean_ something. He doesn’t kiss someone just to kiss them like Arti does. 
  * This leads to a yelling match where they break things off.
  * Arti doesn’t seem to care at all, and Niko is heartbroken.
  * It takes a while for them to become friends again (maybe a few months and it’s after the Thornes leave Luna), but eventually things get back to what they used to be. 



##  **Now for the relationships that stick!**

_Peony and Apollo (Apollony)_

  * (this one is the longest, sorry, not sorry)
  * This one is hands down my favorite because I desperately needed Kaider’s daughter to end up with Cresswell’s son, _just_ so Cinder can be like “Why? Why do you have to date a Thorne?" and Kai can smile and say “Cinder, don’t be ridiculous, Apollo is more like Cress, than he’ll ever be like Thorne” and Of course Cinder knows this, but the concept is still a bit on the frustrating side because if Apollo and Peony end up getting married (they do) then Thorne will technically be related to them and their friendship is already enough to give her a headache, but the idea of them being related now???
  * ANYWAY enough with that much background.
  * They were each other’s first kiss when they were twelve, but no one knows that except for them and their parents.
  * Peony never dates anyone. She’s the crown princess and just doesn’t have the time because of learning how to run the country and all that jazz.
  * She does, however, have a bunch of rich guys and politicians’ kids trying to flirt with her so they can be the next emperor which doesn’t go over very well. For every guy who wraps his arm around her shoulders or tries leaning in for a kiss, Peony sends a comm to Apollo about how obnoxious they are.
  * Apollo on the other hand, does have time to date.
  * Through his relationships with Percy, Star, and a few other random people he met while staying somewhere for a few months at a time, Peony is there helping him through the breakups. She was one of the only people he genuinely talked to about what happened with Percy and how hurt he was by it.
  * They’re best friends and they tell each other everything, and it takes a long time for them to realize that they’re more than best friends, well not too long.
  * When they’re 21, Apollo comes to visit all by himself. His family dropped him off while they went off for who knows what. Peony was surprised to see him, but she hugged him started crying tears of joy because she didn’t have many friends.
  * That’s when Apollo first starts to realize how hopelessly in love he is with his best friend.
  * He spends the next year there because he doesn’t have any other obligations, and “the views are pretty” so he can paint them and “you seem like you could use a friend right now” are what he tells Peony.
  * Meanwhile Peony is worried that one day he’ll just up and leave, because that’s what the thornes do. They’re travellers. And she knows that it’s what they love, and she doesn’t want to force him to stay, but there’s a part of her that can’t bear the thought of being away from him as much as they used to be
  * Art comms them both all the time. Constantly tells them that they’re idiots and that they should just “tell them that you love them already!!” but of course they don’t because Peony is scared Apollo will leave and Apollo is scared that Peony won’t want to be with him because she’s royal and should marry someone that’ll help her country (which is ridiculous.)
  * Everything comes to a head at the Peace Ball when they’re 22 and Apollo is supposed to go back to the Rampion with his parents the next night.
  * Apollo asks Peony to dance and when they’re waltzing around the room, looking at each other with soft smiles and glints in their eyes, they finally they say it.
  * Peony says “I never want you to leave” at the exact time Apollo says “I think I’m in love with you.”
  * And they stop dancing, staring at each other with confused expressions for a few moments before everything suddenly starts to make sense. Peony whispers “I think I’m falling in love with you too”
  * So they sneak off for the rest of the ball, talking to each other in the gardens about what to do next. Apollo decides to stay and Peony is overjoyed. And instead of a small accidental peck when they’re preteens, they finally _finally_ kiss like they mean it while sitting on a bench in the rose garden.
  * There’s a bunch that happens after that, and trust me, I could go on, But I’m going to end it there because this is already too long.



_Jolee and Summer (Jummer)_

  * Jolee and Summer are the only “childhood relationship” of the rampion kids that works out. 
  * They start dating the same year Lovell graduates college, when both girls are about 17.
  * And their relationship was a bit of a slow burn.
  * Jolee had a boyfriend when she was 14-16, but he was controlling and they ended up breaking things off very dramatically.
  * Summer didn’t date anyone at all.
  * Their relationship, like so many of the others, starts one summer on the farm. They were taking turns jumping from the hayloft when Summer accidentally landed on top of Jolee and knocked the wind out of her.
  * Summer apologized profusely, cupping Jolee’s cheeks to see if she was okay.
  * It was something about Summer’s piercing blue-gray eyes that made Jolee lean up and kiss her.
  * Realizing what she did, Jolee blushed and started to apologize, but Summer wasn’t having any of that. She kissed Jolee again. After making out for a bit they decided to start dating.
  * And they never stop.
  * There are some bumps in the road--long distance is hard--but they love each other so much that they can’t fathom the idea of not being together.



_Cleopatra and Arti (Cleoparti)_

  * A few years after breaking up with Lovell, when she’s around 21-22, Cleo goes off and dates some people outside of the rampion kids, but she starts to realize she likes girls better.
  * She ends up having a steady girlfriend that lasts for about 8 years, but the girlfriend ends up cheating on Cleo and they break up. 
  * Cleo is 36 and Arti is 32
  * Arti is finally starting to think "hey maybe I actually want love and not just fucking." 
  * And they end up making out that night while Arti is drunk and sad about never being in a serious relationship and Cleo is sad because her long term girlfriend--the woman she was about to propose to--just cheated on her. 
  * Cleo stops it because theyre drunk. But the next morning they have a real conversation about it, realize they really like each other, and start dating.
  * At first Arti feels like maybe Cleo is rebounding with them--Arti has been enough people’s rebounds to know what that’s like. But once they’re a year into their relationship, Arti knows that it’s real and that Cleo loves them.



_Percy, Yuki, Niko (Peryuko)_

  * Percy, Yuki, and Niko start all dating each other when When Percy is 24, Niko is 23 and Yuki is 20, but they didn’t all start dating each other at the same time. Percy and Niko were dating each other for about 2 years before Yuki joined in.
  * Percy and Niko started dating when Niko decided he wanted some time away from his family. What a better place was there for a young man with a lot of energy and a love for the outdoors to go than the Benoit farm?
  * He’s there for a total of three days before he and Percy realize that there might be some feelings there. Thankfully they act on them much faster than Apollony does. They drive to Reiux for some date nights and sometimes they go skinny dipping in the pond at the edge of the Benoit-Kesley property.
  * They cause some trouble, but for the most part, Niko is mellowed out and so is Percy.
  * Yuki comes in 2 years later after Percy and Niko have been living together on the farm. 
  * Just like all the other rampion kids, Yuki visits the farm on summers whenever they have the chance.
  * Unlike Niko and Percy, Yuki has not mellowed at all since their teen years. They’re sassy and brutally honest no matter whose feelings they might hurt. And Niko and Percy suddenly feel like there was a piece of them that was missing before Yuki showed up that summer.
  * The three of them do a lot of farm work together and one day when they decide to go to the pond and cool off, Percy and Niko tell Yuki what the’ve been thinking.
  * At first Yuki says theyre crazy that a relationship with the three of them could never work. But yuki never says “no,” never say that it’s not what they want--because it is what they want, but, like their sister, Yuki is silently afraid to talk to people about their feelings. 
  * Percy and Niko drop of for a few weeks, but they catch Yuki’s stares.
  * So they bring it up again and this time Yuki says they’re right. That they _do_ want a relationship with them.
  * It’s a bit harder for them to add Yuki in because Yuki’s still technically a prince who has things to do, but it’s less and less because of Peony, so it’s manageable.
  * Yuki spends three months on the farm, than one month in New Beijing, then repeats it, and it works perfectly.




	7. Professions

_ Peony– _ will be the Empress of the Eastern Commonwealth one day (not when Kai dies, he and Cinder live long happy lives. He steps down and let’s Peony take his place when Peony is about 35)

_ Yuki– _ is still technically a prince, and does their princely duties, but for 9 months of the year they live on the Benoit Kesley farm with Percy and Niko.

_ Lovell– _ is a pianist and travels the world playing concerts in famous places and for royal families–yes he’s played for Kaider’s fam

_ Percy– _ runs the farm.

_ Jolee– _ also runs the farm.

_ Arti– _ someday takes over as Rampion Captain even though they can’t fly well.

_ Apollo– _ marries Peony and becomes the Emperor of the Eastern Commonwealth.

_ Dex– _ started many charities and nonprofits. He runs all of them. He makes sure that the money goes where it’s supposed to go and doesn’t get funneled somewhere it’s not supposed to.

_ Cleo– _ lives on the Rampion with her partner Arti. Cleo ends up learning to pilot and is much better at it than Arti, so she’s the one who always flies the rampion.

_ Tadita– _ becomes an author.

_ Andromeda– _ takes after the grandmother she never knew and opens a boutique on Luna. She doesn’t know it, but her boutique is in the same building that her grandmother’s store was.

_ Niko– _ lives on the farm with Percy and Yuki, helping with whatever needs to be done.

_ Summer– _ also lives on the farm, but with Jolee. Because so many people live on the farm, they built another house next to the original one. Wolf and Scarlet live in the original yellow house, while Jolee, Summer, Percy, Yuki, and Niko live in the blue one next to it.

_ Antonio– _ theater is Toni’s passion, and he ends up becoming an actor. He does movies and tv shows and Broadway musicals. He favors Broadway musicals though because the adrenaline rush of being on stage.

_ Alex– _ becomes a doctor like her father. She specializes in gender transition surgeries though.


	8. Kaider Kids' First Galas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anon on tumblr sent: You could write about Kaider children first ball. That would be interesting.

**Kai and Cinder wanted to keep their kids out of the limelight so they could just act like kids for as long as possible. This means that they weren’t allowed to go to balls/galas or any other adult centered event until they were each 14. Peony wasn’t very pleased with this because she’s the heir to the throne, but Yuki was more than fine with it.**

_ Peony _

  * She wore a traditional kimono because she wanted to show that she respected traditions. She wanted to make it commonwealth colors, but thought it might be too patriotic, so she ended up having it ivory with pink cherry blossoms. The belt/sash was a pastel blue. 
  * She was so nervous and excited at the same time that she didn’t eat anything the entire day because she was afraid to get sick.
  * She nearly tripped down the staircase, but thankfully Kai was escorting both his ladies and had a secure hold on her arm. He wasn’t about to let his daughter fall on her face.
  * Once they made it to the bottom of the stairs Kai grinned and confided, “Your mom did the same thing at her first ball as empress.”
  * Cinder smacked his arm for telling Peony that.
  * At first Peony was interested in everything. 
  * She loved following her parents around to meet politicians and dignitaries.
  * She loved dancing with her dad and “uncles” and friends (the ones that were allowed to come at least).
  * She loved all the delicious food that was served.
  * But she found herself getting exhausted sooner than she expected.
  * Halfway through the ball she politely ditched her parents and went to spend time with Apollo, Arti, and Percy instead.
  * Unfortunately for Peony, Arti and Percy decided they wanted to set the tails of some jerks coat on fire. Now normally Peony would just sit back and watch them, but this time she was just as anxious as Apollo and tried to get them to stop. When she realized her efforts were futile, she grabbed Apollo’s hand and pulled him to the opposite side of the ballroom
  * “We can’t be blamed if we’re on the other side of the room.”
  * When they hear a shout from the other side of the room and see some smoke coming from that direction too, they pretend like they have no idea what’s going on and start dancing.
  * The totally don’t laugh when they see Scarlet grab Percy and Arti by the ears and drag them out of the ballroom.
  * The rest of the night goes off without a hitch.
  * Peony stars finding herself having fun again. She alternates between hanging out and dancing with her friends and talking with dignitaries. 
  * All in all it was a good first ball.



_ Yuki _

  * (This is before yuki comes out as nonbi so I’m going to use he/him pronouns for this)
  * He does the opposite of his sister, because that’s just how he is. Instead of going traditional, he wears a plum colored velvet tux (well that’s what the jacket is, the pants are black). And even though he’s not out yet, he says “fuck it” and wears some mascara and lip gloss too.
  * He was far less excited for his first ball than peony was. He didn’t even want to go, he begged his parents not to make him.
  * Cinder ended up bribing him. She said that If he made it halfway through the night, that they could make up an excuse and go work on the android they were building.
  * He and Peony walk down the staircase together behind their parents, and almost like it’s a tradition, he nearly trips on the last step. Peony doesn’t let him tumble though, she would never.
  * Yuki is extremely disinterested as his parents introduce him to politicians and dignitaries. 
  * Kai and Cinder take notice and only make him meet a few people.
  * Once he’s done with that, he runs off to hang out with the rest of the rampion kids.
  * Yuki, Antonio, and Alex camp out under one of the buffet tables and hang out. Alex still technically a year too young to be at balls, but since she’s the youngest, Winter and Jacin decided she might as well come.
  * On the rare occasion Yuki pops out from under the table and is forced to talk to someone important, he makes some witty remark about what the person is wearing.
  * He does dance with some people though, his parents and friends mostly. When He dances with his mom, they both mess up the steps terribly and start making things up as they go along. 
  * “You’d think after two decades of being Empress, you’d know how to dance by now mom.”
  * Kai overhears them while dancing with Peony and snorts.
  * They both laugh at that.
  * When the halfway mark comes and Cinder asks Yuki if he wants to ditch like they planned earlier, he declines. He’s having a better time than he thought he would.
  * Yuki spends the rest of the night stealing platters of food to share with Toni and Alex, dancing like an idiot, and snarking at asshole politicians.




End file.
